


8. Horns

by FuryBeam136



Series: Fury does goretober 2019 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Goretober, Goretober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: If you asked anyone else, they would tell you Leligarm was cursed. But if you asked her, she would say she was just born different.





	8. Horns

If you asked anyone else, they would tell you Leligarm was cursed. But if you asked her, she would say she was just born different.

Black winged angels are and always have been frowned upon. So when the twin princesses of the royal family were born, the world was overjoyed to hear the first had wings whiter than freshly fallen snow… and horrified to hear the second had wings blacker than the midnight sky. Leligarm was never meant to live, was considered doomed to death from the first moment the world laid eyes on her.

Just to spite everyone who said she was a mistake, Leligarm lives. She walks the streets with her head held high and remains unbothered by their harsh remarks and fearful cries. She is here, whether they want her to be or not, and what are they going to do about it?

She learns to twist their fears into something real, something tangible. Paints images onto thin air, bleeding hearts and screaming mouths and severed wings. Her people fear her, and maybe that’s for the best. She’s too powerful for them to comprehend, bursting at the seams with all the images plucked from their fearful minds.

She can see the way they cower in her presence, shadows moving about around them, sneering, laughing. Leligarm plucks their fears out of the air like fluttering sheets of paper and puts them on display, an unending puppet show of fear and despair.

Amidst the fear comes admiration, awe. Factions created to worship her name, her power. She meets with them sometimes, puts on a show of fears and sometimes, just sometimes, joy.

The demon princess, they call her. A shapechanger come to take their kingdom and bring them down. Become a ruler with a crown of bloodied bones and devil’s horns.

She likes the thought of it so much, she creates one from their whispers, from their thoughts. She twists their imagined image of her and makes it almost real. Their princess walks the streets with black wings held high above her horned head, where a crown of pale bones rests over hair as dark as midnight.

Their fears grow ever more potent, and Leligarm ever more powerful. How are they going to keep her from surviving when they can’t even bear to look at her? Her followers call her queen of the shadows, her enemies call her a demon. And, well, in a way… both are correct.


End file.
